The Secret Part of your Restless Heart
by Irrational Beautiful Mess
Summary: Even as big as the world is, sometimes two people are destined to meet each other and let their hearts lead the way, but there are cases, that to find the way to each other, they have to go through all that darkness everyone fears to go. Can a lost soldier and a prior foster kid let their hearts open up enough to find the truth in each other? College AU.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooo! Well...There's nothing else to say than that B&B are in college. You'll find more about them in these first chapters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

While Brennan was walking off to her class, she couldn't help but smile down at the paper in her hands. Seeley Booth and her met two weeks ago in the library and had been seen each other there since, until today that he proposed to meet her somewhere else.

She never was the one that would drool over a guy, but Booth was different. At least, she felt that way. Since her parents left her, her social skills weren't the best, actually, they were really bad, but, with him, it was as is that never existed. He always brought something up and she felt comfortable talking to him. Also he was 'smoking hot' as her roommate and best friend, Angela Montenegro referred to.

The only thing she knew about tonight was that she should be at his place at 7:00pm and that he'll have a 'surprise' for her, so she had 2 hours after her class to go and pick up a decent outfit.

Seeley Booth was a 'woman's dream' as many would say. He was smart, handsome, and kind. But, what many people didn't know was that he wasn't a womanizer, at least not since high school. Now, he had the heart of a lion, so when he loved, he loved hard.

In all his life, he had never really loved a woman, not even his mom, so this new feeling he felt when he rosed his hand with that blue-eyed girl was amazing. Booth soon discovered her name was Temperance Brennan and that she was pretty smart. Also, her looks would kill a man if they were used for evil. After a couple of meetings in the library, he knew she was fragil but believed she was strong. Maybe he spend so much time observing those amazing orbs or they just had an amazing connection. Probably both.

Truth was, he asked her out with fear of her rejection, but when she said yes, he couldn't be happier. He knew they were something.

* * *

><p>"Angela! I'm home!" Brennan called as she entered the apartment.<p>

"Hey Sweetie!" Angela yelled from the balcony were she was painting. When she heard no reply, she went over to livingroon and found her best friend's door room open. "Umm... Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked as she saw all the clothing spreaded over her bed.

"Uh...nothing..." Brennan replied.

"Oh c'mon Bren! You've got a date, don't you? Who is he!? is he hot!?" She asked with a big smile on her face. Bren and her had been sharing an apartament for a while now, and she had never seen her so nervous about a date.

"I..."

"OH MY GOD! It's that hotie from the library, isn't he?"

"Angela!" Brennan yelled with flushed cheeks. "Well... yeah..." She said with a soft smile.

"I knew it!" Angela said laughing quietly. "This definitely deserves shopping, c'mon!" She said dragging Brennan out.

"Wait! I have one hour and a half to get to his place, and..."

"Oh... should I expect you tonight?" She asked with a smug smile. "Oh you should definetely wear that black dress! But on the next date, we go shopping!"

"Angela I don't even know if there's gonna be another date, and while we seem sexually compatible, and I do hope we engage in coitus tonight, I can't assure you." She said searching for a dress.

"Okay, well I'll continue painting, tell me if you need anything." Angela replied with a smile, Brennan was definetly not coming home tonight.

* * *

><p>Booth was still deciding what to wear when the oven's ring sounded through the apartment. He went over and turned it off when he noticed the actual mess there was in the livingroom. Pizza boxes, dirty clothes and beer cans. Booth was hurriedly throwing everything on the trashcan can and putting his clothing in the laundry room when the doorbell rang.<p>

"Shit!" He murmured. "Uh... In a second!" He yelled and throwed on a pair of jeans, a button-up blue shirt, a pair of shoes and went to answer the door. When he opened it, he couldn't tear his eyes off the woman in front of him. He gave her a little smile and Brennan smiled back. All the nervous thoughts ran off him and he knew Brennan felt the same. This was going to be an amazing night.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter one! Hope you like the story ;)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here's chaper two. I love to read with music, it kinda makes me feel in the story, so I'll post a song on every chapter as a suggestion to listen to it. Thank you for reading :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Gravity - Sara Bareilles**

"Tem-Temperance, you look really beautiful." Both managed to say. Brennan was wearing a dark blue dress that left the back exposed. When his eyes landed on hers, he knew he stopped breathing. Those beautiful eyes. They held so much, but at the same time hided all those secrets. He knew for experience. Booth instantly knew that those secrets she held had shaped her, so like his. He felt something for this girl. Something that couldn't be wrote into paper or sang to the wind. It was something deeper, it was more than what words could express, but he felt the urge to protect her, care for her. All this just by her eyes, those amazing eyes.

Why did she forget about the world when she was with him? Was it those warm eyes, or those amazing arms that she knew will make a perfect cuddle when she woke up with tears in her eyes after a nightmare? She didn't know. The one thing she knew was that her initial intention to have one night stand with this man was long forgotten. Probably she already knew. The nervousness she felt when he asked her out or the butterflies in her stomach every time they met and he told her she looked beautiful, may have been signals for this. That feeling when she saw him in the same table reading some books, when actually she knew he wasn't reading anything was amazing. It gave him away that he didn't seem interested in how a multiple meiosis can affect amphibians and that every time she came he dropped everything he was doing just to stare at her. Yeah, she knew that he was staring. That was what made Angela know about Seeley Booth in the first place. One time, Angela met Brennan in the library and caught the stranger looking at her best friend, when she changed her attention to Bren, she realized that her friend was as red as a tomato. Temperance Brennan felt something indescribable that was irrational but beautiful and didn't regret a thing of it.

"Thank you Booth. You look really handsome too." She replied shyly as he led her to his apartment. There was a small kitchen and a beautiful table seemingly set for two with two wineglasses, a vase of flowers and two candles. There was also a living room made of a couch and a TV, and if you continued down the hall there were two rooms. One of the things that called Brennan's attention the most was one big window located in the living room. From it, you could see a big part of the park. It was an amazing view, meaning that this apartment was quite expensive.

Booth smiled at her, and soon sat her in the table while he served her a glass of wine and a piece of lasagna. Even if they hadn't talked that much in the library, he knew she was a vegetarian, so he made sure to make the meal meet-free.

"So, Temperance… You outta here soon?" He asked over the meal. Brennan was one of the most intelligent persons he knew, but also looked really young. She looked like she had to grow up too fast during her teenage years.

"Yes. I'll be finishing my doctorate in 10 months."

"Wow! I mean, you look really young, and it's a compliment! I'm 25 and well, I finish my career in 5."

"Well… I'm not that young. I'm 22." She added with a seductive smile. Booth smiled back. He felt different with Temperance.

"Sounds young to me…" He said smugly. Ever since their first meeting, they've had like 3 sets of bickering. Not fights. Bickering. And the best thing was that as the same as they began to fight, they forgot about it and continue to talk about other things.

"I hate when people do that! You're just 3 years older than me, you know? Besides… Wait? You're just messing me!" She said smiling and hitting him playfully in the arm. For some reason, with him she could actually express herself and show what was inside of that genius core. Booth smiled back and took her hand in his and led her into the couch were the fire place was on and the soft music was playing. This together with the amazing view from the window made a really romantic setting.

Booth putted one hand on her waist and brought her close to him. His other hand was holding hers close to his face while her head was on his shoulder and his was resting against her hair. They moved slowly with the music and Brennan finally allowed the world to disappear and feel the warmth radiating from Seeley Booth's body. A smile crept on her mouth when Seeley began whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Suddenly, she felt how he let go of her hand and brought his to her face. Little by little, their faces began to get closer until his sweet lips were in hers. 'Her lips are so unbelievably soft, but hot at the same time' he thought. When Booth was about to pull away, her mouth opened and the hand resting against his chest made its way to his hair to pull him closer. As his mouth opened too and their tongues made contact, Booth suppressed Brennan's groan with his mouth.

Slowly, they moved to the couch and their make-out session continued until the need of air became necessary. They both smiled at each other and got lost in each other's eyes. Booth pressed his thumb in her lips and Brennan saw how Booth's eyes darkened a tone. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her again, Booth got up and when to the kitchen back with more wine and key lime pie. He set that down and Brennan realized that for the first time, a man didn't just asked her out to get into bed, but to know her. That was reassuring but at the same time, kind of frustrating.

"I know you said you didn't liked pie because of the cooked fruit, but the key lime pie has none of it." He said smiling while he fed her some. She smile and accepted the spoon. Booth watched carefully as her eyes closed in pleasure. "It was my mom's recipe. Best one I've ever had." He added excitedly.

"Booth this is pretty amazing." Brennan replied taking her plate and eating more of the dessert. Something about the exquisite taste of the sweetness and the citric made her want more and more. "You definitely have to teach me how to make this." Brennan popped her eyes suddenly realizing that she practically invited Booth for another date. 'Relationships don't end well Temperance' she reminded herself, but, when he putted his plate in the coffee table and guided his lips to hers, the world seemed to disappear.

"Don't over think everything, Temperance." He said reassuringly.

* * *

><p>When they finished eating dessert, Brennan rested her head against Booth's shoulder while they both watched the fire. They had drank like 3 wineglasses and were on the fourth. She felt relaxed and warm. Just being there, cuddled under a blanket with that guy that made her feel special, drinking wine and watching the fire and the horizon made her realize that this was getting out of her hands. She didn't know that much about Booth and know she was cuddling with him. 'He could be a killer or something' she thought, but then realized that she had slept with guys and didn't even know their name. And in that moment she knew there was going to be more of Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth.<p>

After a while, Booth kissed Brennan's head and she raised her head to meet his lips. When they broke apart Booth whispered if he should call her a cab, and she didn't even care if they weren't going to have sex tonight, because it felt as if she was on a daze, so she just nodded and missed his touch when he got up. When Booth came back again, he noticed that Brennan was by the window with the blanket wrapped around her slender frame.

"I noticed you like the view, Bones." He said with a small smile.

"Bones? And yeah, it's quite pretty. Your apartment is beautiful."

"It's your new nickname." Booth said. "And about the apartment, well the army practically pays my career, I also saved some money from my army days, plus some money my Pops gave me, I can pay this." He added without realizing that he just opened up with something really personal. This caught Brennan's attention so she turned around.

"You were in the army?" She asked concerned. Booth just stared to the ground with a clenched jaw.

"Yeah…"

Booth expected Brennan to run away from him or even saying it was too much for her, but instead, she hugged him. Tight. When they broke apart, Booth searched an answer in her eyes, but just found concern and something else he couldn't define. The ring of his phone broke them away, so Booth when to pick it up.

"Bones, the cab is here." He said. Booth helped her to put her coat on and he went down with her towards the cab, when they were approaching he grabbed her wrist and tuned her around. "Hey, I had a really good time tonight, and I- well I was thinking if you'll want to… y'know…"

"Go out again?"

He nodded.

"I'd like that. You already have mi number." She said and Seeley took her by surprise planting a kiss on her lips that was interrupted by the beeping of the cab.

"Bye Bones!" He yelled and she just rolled her eyes. She could get used to that nickname, she thought as the cab pulled on and she turned her head to look and saw him smiling back at her. This was DEFINETLY going somewhere.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the story!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Cold Play – Fix You **(this one is for the last part of the chapter.)

Brennan closed the door behind her quietly careful not to wake Angela. All the cab ride she had a small smile, hypnotized by the events of the evening. From how handsome he looked to the way she felt being wrapped in his arms like that. It was true that she was scared of loving and being loved, but she decided that her past would not define her completely. When Booth told her he was in the army, she knew he was like her. His past was complex and difficult, and she knew that every day he tried to fight against it and find dome beauty, something she needed to do. That was why she hugged him tightly. From now on, he'll teach her how to open her heart and see more than the madness in the world, but the beautiful things it hided.

As Brennan was serving herself a glass of water, Angela tip-toed from her bedroom and surprised her by tickling her. Brennan yelped and dropped the water causing it to break from the fall. Angela was laughing uncontrollably, and even if Brennan was mad at first, she began laughing too. Probably because the alcohol was still very present in her body. As the laughing fit slowed, Angela smiled smugly at her friend and asked was she was dying to ask since she met Booth in the library.

"So sweetie… Is he a good kisser?" She asked as she helped Brennan pick up the broken glass. Brennan blushed uncontrollably.

"Yes Angela, he is." She responded. As she was going to put another piece of glass on the periodic paper to drop it, she felt a cut and yelped grabbing her finger. "Oh god, Ange give me something!" She yelled seeing the amount of blood coming out the cutting.

"OH MY GOD! Yes! Sure… Uh… Here!" She said giving her a napkin. Brennan ran to the bathroom to clean the wound and Angela finished picking the mess up quickly. "You okay Sweetie?" She asked entering the bathroom, but Brennan had already added a band-aid in her finger to help the bleeding ease.

"I'm okay, it was a small cut." She said showing her the finger.

"Oh okay… Well I was going to do a whole interrogation scene of how your date when but you look really tired."

"Thank you!" She said laughing softly. They both got out of the bathroom and as Brennan was about to enter her room, Angela stopped her.

"Just one little question… Pleaaaaaaseeeee?" Angela begged with puppy eyes. Brennan had no other option than to nod. "Is he good in… you know…?" She said wiggling her brows.

"We didn't do it, Angela." Brennan said seriously, hiding a smirk knowing what was coming next by the stunned look on her friend's face.

"You-You didn't!?" She asked in desbilief. "Why didn't y-"

"Night, Ange." Brennan said interrumping her friend and closing the door quickly.

"We're not over with this BRENNAN!" And with that Angela went off to her room.

While Brennan was preparing herself to go to sleep, her phone buzzed with a message. When she saw who it was from, she smiled. And didn't hesitate to answer.

_-Tonight was amazing, had a great time :) Maybe we can meet again tomorrow?_

**-I'll enjoy that very much. Maybe we can go to dinner.**

_**-**__Sure! I can pick you up and we can go to the new Thai place._

**-Sounds good. Goodnight :)**

_-Goodnight :)_

Brennan smiled and got underneath the covers with a smile. She began thinking of how soft his lips were on hers and how his hand seemed made just to protect hers. When they were dancing and he whispered how beautiful she looked and how her eyes were the most perfect thing he had ever seen. But the thing that amazed the most was how good he cooked. His culinary abilities were quite amazing. And as she began drifting off to sleep thinking about their date, her phone buzzed again.

_-I'm sorry, I don't have your address. Uupps!_

Brennan smiled and typed her address, as she closed her eyes, sleep finally came over lulling her with dreams.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, that's all for today…" Professor Michael Stires said shutting down his computer. Brennan began to put all her things away, but when she was about to get out, Michael called for her to stay for a moment.<p>

"Yes, Michael?" She asked impatiently. The class lasted longer than usual and Booth was supposed to be at her house in 15 minutes, even if her apartment was close, it wasn't _that_ close, it may took her some good 10 minutes walking and she had to get ready, she couldn't wait.

"Listen, Tempe… You know there's a new exhibit on the museum, right? Well I've got some contacts, and I'll like you to come with me tonight to the premiere. I've got the tickets." He said flashing her a smile.

"Um… I can't tonight, I'm sorry." She said getting out again, but she felt his hand on hers and in one moment she was pinned on a wall.

"C'mon Temperance. I know the way you've been looking at me for this months. What we had, was amazing, I'd love to repeat it."

"Get away from me bastard!" She yelled and in one moment she had him pinned down. "What we had, was nothing,! You're just one womanizer that calls when his biological urges are needed to be pleased. At first, you seemed nice, but now, you're an asshole!" She yelled furiously.

"WHAT!? Just nice!? I took your virginity, that's never going to change! So fine… You don't want to go? FINE! I'll find someone else, Morticia…" He said walking out of the classroom. "You're just an abandoned piece of shit" He said and then left. Brennan felt all the rage ease off her body as he left, but couldn't shake the feeling of being called Morticia again. Her adolescence wasn't easy, it was really bad, actually, being a science lover and different made the others make fun of her. Well… being a foster girl didn't help much. When she got out of the system, she promised herself that she wouldn't be vulnerable before someone's eyes again, but now, she felt that the only thing she wanted to do was to go home and cry herself to sleep. She felt stupid of letting someone like Michael Stires enter the deepest secrets of her. So that's what she did. She walked home and went immediately to her room without saying anything to Angela, and mostly, forgetting about Booth.

* * *

><p>Angela saw how a frustrated Brennan shut the door behind her and how she instantly locked herself on her room. She knew Brennan well enough to know that in this moments, she'll have to leave her alone, and if it went too far, she had to intervene. A few minutes after the whole Brennan chaos, she heard knocking on the door. When she opened the door and felt her mouth hit the ground when she saw no one more than Seeley Booth. He looked really handsome in his button-up shirt and jeans with some daisies in his hands.<p>

"Um… hey! Angela right?" He said nervously, he had only met this girl once and seemed nice, but too wild for him. "Is Brennan home?" He asked.

"I'm sorry… did you guys had a date?" She said nervously remembering Brennan's current state. "She's not home, I'm sorry, big guy…" She lied thinking that it was the best to leave her best friend alone for a while, but in that moment, Brennan decided to emerge from her room to grab a glass of water.

She had red puffy eyes and her hair was on a messy bun. She was wearing some pajama shorts and a T with some silly socks. Booth immediately went onto alpha-male mood and excused Angela and moved to the kitchen were Brennan was serving a glass of water.

"Bones?" He asked carefully. He saw how Brennan tensed up. She looked really comfy on that outfit but when she turned her eyes at him he saw the pain. That pain he always saw in the mirror when his dad hit him, or that pain when some of his buddies where bullying an innocent kid and he did nothing about it.

"I'm so sorry Booth! I forgot!" She began to babble, but Booth stopped her with a hug.

"He, hey, it's alright. Are you okay?" He asked looking on those pain-full blue pools. He saw some tears gathering in her eyes and she moved her head in 'no'.

"I'm just…going to go back…" Angela said, but that went unnoticed by the couple, so she just went into her room and locked the door.

"You want some time alone…or?"

"Come with me please." She said softly. He just nodded and she took his hand leading him towards her room. Brennan hated to admit that right now, she was vulnerable, but the only difference was that Booth wouldn't take advantage of it. She knew that the only place she'll feel save now, was in his arms, so as they entered, she sat under the covers of the bed.

Booth just stood there by the door watching her, so she nodded towards the empty side of the bed for him to join her. He unbuttoned the two first buttons of his shirt, took off his shoes and crawled next to Brennan. He opened his arms and Brennan snuggled against him, feeling new tears gathering in her eyes.

"Hey… What happened?" He asked softly while kissing her hair. In that moment Brennan knew she couldn't be this closed, she couldn't fight it anymore. He opened about the army yesterday, so she'll open about this now.

"I lost my virginity with my Antropology professor." She began. "He seemed nice and had a well-defined physique, but turns out, he was an asshole." She felt how Booth tensed under her arms and how he hold her closer to him. "After our sexual encounter, he continued calling, and we had two dates. In that time, I told him some painful parts of my past, and I thought he was caring, but he just took that against me." She was crying softly by now. "Every time I denied having sex with him, he'll snap and tell me something about my past. And every single time, he does, it makes me feel like this." Booth was holding Brennan tighter now, and his heart broke with every word she said. When she snuggled closely and hid her face against the crook of his neck, he felt the tears in her cheeks. "And I swore, that I'll never, ever, let someone so close. But then, you came, and I knew you were different." She said. Booth took her jaw with his hand and guided their lips together.

"You're safe now." Was the only thing he whispered before they both began exploring each other.

* * *

><p>OKAAAY! So here's chapter 3! Thank you for the reviews, they make me know you like the story.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Alraedy Home – A Great Big World**

Brennan woke up to the feeling of fingers dancing against her arm. She was snuggled against Booth's naked chest, and when she opened her eyes, she found those warm brown eyes she loved staring right into hers. They both smiled. Brennan began remembering everything that happened yesterday, from the whole Michael problem to Booth telling her they should stop because he didn't want their first time to be when she was on that position. But of course, Brennan didn't go with that and told him that she wanted to learn how to make love, and that he was the only one who would make her feel better. So they both let go and they made love again and again until they both fell onto a peaceful sleep on each other's arms. This feeling was knew for her. In the past, when she slept with a man, she always left. That's the reason why they both 'christened' her apartment last night. She never had sex on her apartment because she didn't have the option to leave as in a hotel or her mate's house, but now, with, him, it was different. Booth softly kissed her and she felt how she melted on his arms. When they broke the kiss their smiles told them everything, they were in love, even if neither of them admitted it nor one of them didn't believe in it. Brennan rested her head once again against his chest, listening his heart beat and making soft caresses there.

"Feeling better?" He asked softly.

"Definitely." Brennan smiled lightly comparing how Michael made her feel and Booth made her feel. Michael was a poor bastard that used women as toys, but, Booth, on the other side, made her feel like the only girl in the world, and that feeling was amazing.

"Hey, listen, I have class at 12, and its 10, so I really gotta get going. Wanna meet for lunch?" Booth asked kinda disappointed that he had to leave the bed, the only thing that could make this day better was a lazy day, with them in bed all day, cuddling, having sex, and even watching movies.

"I have class at three and get out until 6, sorry." Brennan said getting up and putting Booth's shirt over her body.

"That shirt looks way better in you than in me." He said smugly getting out of bed. He walked over to where Brennan was putting on her panties and grabbed her waist from behind and smiled against her ear. "But I prefer you with nothing on…" He said managing his hand under the shirt.

"Glad we think the same…" She said turning in his arms, and in matter of seconds, his lips were on hers in a kiss that left them both breathless. "I'd love for us to stay here but you need to go." She said disappointed. Booth dropped his hands and kissed her forehead because getting in the mission of searching his pants and underwear.

"What about if I go over to your classroom when you finish your class, so we can go to today's movie in the park." He said putting up his boxers.

"At what time it is?" She said eyeing his socks playfully. Booth followed her line of vision and raised an eyebrow with a smile.

"Guess you didn't notice my socks yesterday." He said. "I kinda have an obsession with stripped socks. "And the movie is at six-thirty, so we can go in my car, but we have to be quick to grab a space."

"Well… Yesterday I was… focused on other things…" She said eyeing his sinner thigh and biting her lip. Booth smiled at her action and stood up to kiss her. "What do you say if we eat breakfast before we go?" She said getting out of his grasp and heading towards the door, but Booth grabbed her hand and eyed his shirt.

"Booth, Angela has class until 12:30, you're safe." She said and Booth smiled. They got out and Brennan took out cereal and some fruits. "I don't have any meat in here, as you may expect, but I think Angela has some eggs and there's tomato…" Booth listened intently to her but couldn't resist to shut her up with a kiss.

"Cereal is fine, really." He said sincerely, and she just nodded. She got out two bowls and he served the cereal while she got out the milk.

"That… was a good way to shut me up." She said blushing a little bit.

"Glad you like, cuz' I enjoy it too." He smiled and grabbed the fruit and poured some on both bowls. They ate breakfast silently, enjoying each other's company until they both finished eating and saw that it was only 10:30.

"Well… you came by car, right?" She asked and he nodded. "Well… we can have sex until 11 and you can get to your class in time." Brennan said bluntly, but Booth smiled and kissed her softly.

"That sounds really practical…" He said deepening the kiss. Brennan's hand was moving downwards towards his bulge and his hand was massaging her breast. Suddenly, she was straddling him and Brennan smiled down at him as she freed him off his boxers.

"You're amazing, Bones." He said kissing her neck.

"I think I can get used to that nickname." She whispered huskily.

* * *

><p>It was weird to be back at this classroom after yesterday's incident, but, luckily, this was her last class and in no time, she'll be cuddled with Booth in a park watching a movie, and she smiled lightly at the thought. But her smile faded when she saw, no one more than Michael Stires enter the classroom without a word.<p>

"Okay class, hope you brought something to write on because today's lesson is one of the most important ones for you doctorate…" He said in a neutral voice while turning on his computer. 'And so it begins' Brennan thought while opening her note-pad.

The class was over when the bell rang and Brennan was glad she was out of there. She loved anthropology, but right now, she wanted to throw a chair against her professor. Brennan was getting out when Michael called her by her complete name, so she turned and he asked her to come to where he was.

"Listen, Temperance, I made a mistake by telling you all the things I told you, but I did mean the thing about reviving the experience…" Brennan stood there hearing his speech respectfully, but wasn't buying a thing for it, but her eyes snapped open when he grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"What are you doing!? Let go of my hand!" She shouted and moved away of him with a disgusted expression that caused her professor to laugh at her.

"C'mon Tempe…" He said getting near her, and in the moment she was about to slap him, Booth entered her classroom and saw how near that professor was and how Brennan looked like she could murder someone, so he knew immediately who was the guy in front of his girlfriend.

"Hey Bones…" He said while descending the steps. Michael ignored him, but Brennan smiled gratefully at him for making her not cause one of the faculties' professor internal bleeding. "Mister…" He said holding out his hand towards Stires, but inside, he wanted to murder him.

"Um… Who are you?" He asked with incredulity.

"I'm Seeley Booth, Temperance's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." He said and his eyes told the man in front of him everything.

"Oh… well, I was just giving Tempe some advice in the way of researching the 'Bribri's' way of leaving in Costa Rica. But of course, you don't know anything about that…" He said nonchantly, but Booth gave him and 'I don't care' look and planted a soft kiss to Brennan's lips.

"Um…yeah whatever…Bones you ready for our date?" He asked with a smile putting his hand in Brennan's back and walking her towards the exit.

"Yes of course." She replied with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, sir." Booth said over his shoulder. Stires sighed and shook his head 'that bastard' he thought.

* * *

><p>Hope you like the story :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter will be M Rated (just a little), not really a fuck-on-the-wall chapter, but more like both of them becoming one ;). Thank you for your reviews!

-Yep, I'll write their first time, not now, but maybe as a flashback when their relationship is on another level.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

**Unbroken - Coldplay**

She feels warm as he wraps her in his arms while the thin blanket warms them from the soft breeze of the night. His body is against a tree while they're seated on another blanket while watching the long-forgotten movie. Both of their minds are floating, just caring about how Brennan's hand caresses his thigh, or how Booth's muscles accommodate her thin figure perfectly. When the movie ends and the people began to get up, he whispers in her ear that they should leave soon if they want to make it to their reservation, and she smiles against his lips and whispers she doesn't care. He gets the message, so both of them gather their things rapidly and head towards the car. As they're safe inside his dark car, she kisses him. It begins as a soft caress of lips, but when her hand holds his head and his hand moves to her leg, the passion changes completely. His lips open letting his tongue kiss the hell out of her and in a second she's straddling him. His hands move up to her breasts while hers unbutton his pants letting his erection free a little more while he moans in her mouth. His mouth moves down her jawline, but stops when he feels Brennan tensing up. As he looks up, she's blushing uncontrollably and hiding a small smile.

"What?" He asks a little disorientated from what they just shared.

"If we continue we may go to jail…" She said with an almost excited tone.

"Not the right tone, Bones…" He said laughing. She just smiled and got off him, but her smile got wider as he moans of disappointed. He stares at her with an annoyed face and Brennan feels herself getting wetter just by the sight of his hard jaw line and his throbbing erection, so she bites her lip softly and caresses his tigh.

"The faster we get home, the faster you'll get what you want…"

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

><p>The ride was spend in little smiles and meaningful stares, but no touches. When they got to Booth's place, he unlocked the door and Brennan took his hand in hers. As soon as the door closed, his lips were on hers on a soft, but passionate kiss. Her hands freed his and unbuttoned his shirt. As soon as his lips left hers, she kissed the scar on his clavicle (That she learned was from being tortured in El Salvador) and moaned as his lips found the space behind her ear. Booth left that spot and lifted her blouse off her body, followed by her bra. He kneeled down and kissed the scar on her hip he found yesterday (and had yet to ask about) and freed her of her jeans. When he got up again, her eyes were so dark he swore they were the most beautiful shade he had ever seen, so he kissed her with so much passion, that both of their hearts stopped beating for what felt like a lifetime. When they broke away, all the clothing they had on was discarded and he lead her towards his room and laid her down softly while kissing her nipple. As she moaned, Booth felt himself getting harder, so he entered her on one swift movement.<p>

"Bones, baby, you feel so good." He murmured as he began to move slowly, but as she moaned and arched her back, he began to move faster, and soon, they both came fast. Their breathing was forced as he rolled off her. Brennan was flushed from her toes up to her neck and Booth found that adorably cute (and hot), so he smiled softly.

"I don't know how to react when a man sees my body like it's cute after we had coitus…" She said a little weird.

"Oh, believe me, I think your body is more than cute…" He whispers as he buried his face against the crook of her neck.

"Glad to hear it…" She replied massaging his scalp and smiled when he bit down her neck.

"Bones, wake up…" Booth whispered with sleep in his voice, but rather alert. They spent all night making love and getting lost on each other until 12:00. Around 4:00, Booth woke up to the sound of his phone, and with a weird face, he answered. Sadly, the news on the other side of the phone weren't that great.

Brennan moaned in protest and cuddled deeper onto the sheets. "What?" She asked annoyed. She had class late today and needed her sleep, also, she was really tired from last night's events. It was those moments with him that made her feel special. When he kissed her and showed her all that she missed for all those years, or when he whispered his love for her when they were on the verge of coming together. Yeah, she definitely didn't care staying up late with Mr. Seeley Booth, but it did bother her to get up in such an hour.

"It was my professor… He's kinda implementing this thing for us to be ready when we're cops and they call us early…" He said acknowledging that he had just a couple of weeks more before the end of the semester and Winter break, then 3 months more before his graduation and then, applying to be an FBI Agent like he wanted. "Well, he just called that we have to report in half an hour for a 'case', would you mind staying here for a while? I can bring breakfast." He said hoping she'll say yes.

"Of course…" She said really not paying attention because her brain was half sleep at the moment.

"Great, so I'll leave you my spare keys in the counter and there are some movies by the TV if I last long." He said knowing she was almost off to sleep again. "I love you, I'll be back soon…" He whispered when he was sure she was sleep, he's been wanting to tell her that for a few time since their first date, but was scared she wasn't ready.

"Love you too…" She said softly unconsciously and fell asleep. Booth tensed but smiled. She felt the same as he did, so he kissed her forehead softly and got ready quickly. When he got out of the apartment, he was smiling like a fool and didn't regret it, the woman of his dreams loved him.

* * *

><p>When Brennan woke up, she missed the feel of a warm body beside her, and that scared her a little. She always swore that she wouldn't depend on someone, less on their touch or even just them being there for her, she learned everyone always left her.<p>

As she reached for her phone, she found two messages of Booth telling her that his professor locked all his class until nine as an 'assignment' and that he was sorry. Brennan felt warm inside as she realized that he got worried for her just by a little thing such as he being late and affirmed that yes, he was Seeley Booth, not Michael Stires, or Peter, or whoever person that left her. So, she just stared at ceiling and smiled. For a moment it was just her, naked, in the bed of his boyfriend (he had asked her formally yesterday on their date) thinking about good things and not the bad ones that always tormented her. After Christmas break, she'll have classes for 6 months more, and then, she'll be a doctor. When she began feeling hungry, she got up and opened Booth's closet. She took one of his t-shirts and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself.

As she finished serving herself, the front door unlocked and she immediately became alert at the tip-toeing, so she grabbed the nearest pan and went towards the sound. As she approached the mysterious man in a black sweatshirt, she kicked him in the stomach and dropped him to the ground.

"God Bones! WHAT THE HELL!?" Booth yelled as his back made contact with the ground. Brennan looked ashamed as she stared down at his painful face.

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a thief!" She said as her face was red as a tomato. When she tried to get him up, he let out a yelp and explained that his back had a problem since he got to the army. She stared down to him and when he thought she was going to bring him some ice, she straddled his legs and pushed one up.

"Bones, what are you doing!?..." He yelped at the movement, but as soon as her hands began massaging the inner side of his thigh, he felt his blood going downwards and his back showing a great relief, so he moaned. "Really what are you doing to me? I don't feel pain anymore…" He said relaxed.

"I took kinesiology classes last year and they showed me this way of relieving the bad accumulated energy out of the lumbar back." She said proudly staring at the effect she had on him with just a simple massage. "I guess the relief is not the only thing it's for…" She whispered to herself.

"Bones listen, this massage was awesome, but you can't go around throwing me to the floor!" He said as he got up and the only inconvenience he felt was downwards and not his back.

"I'm so sorry, really! It's just that a thief tried to get in my apartment a couple of months back, I guess my body reacted automatically…" She said nervously with a shy face.

"It's okay…" He reassured. "But promise me that the next time you pin me to the ground we're wearing a lot less clothing." He said kissing her lightly. "Where did you learn that, anyway?"

"I told you, I received kine-"

"Not that. It's hard to bring down an ex-army ranger and sniper…"

"Oh, well, I do karate and yoga, that's why I'm pretty flexible!"

"Well, use that yoga for other things would ya? Now, I hope you're in the mood for waffles!"

* * *

><p>"TEMPERANCE BRENNAN! YOU CAN'T JUST GO AWAY FOR TWO WHOLE NIGHTS AND ONE DAY AND NOT TELL ME A THING!"<p>

"Sorry Ange, I was supposed to come home yesterday night, but Booth and I finally went to that Thai Place we've been postposing for days and things went… a little different than planned…" She said blushing lightly. After a long persuading Booth, and a promise they'll see each other in the morning at the Dinner, she left for her place.

"It's okay Sweetie, but it's not fair that you're receiving so much and I'm on lock down until Jack comes back…" Angela said referring towards her boyfriend for a year now. He was pretty smart as Brennan, so his professor gave him an advantage that before his graduation, he should go off to Africa and inspect some weird dig there for two months. There were only 2 weeks left, but Angela felt completely weird without intercourse for so long.

Brennan smiled at her friend and headed towards the calendar they had on the refrigerator and froze. She and Booth had been having intercourse like bunnies and she forgot the 5,000 paper she had to give in tomorrow.

"Shit!" She murmured to herself and ran off to her room. She had already made a good 1,765 words before her date with Booth, but she wasn't sure if she could make that much in 12 hours. She had to go to the library and pick up some books for it to be correct and she still had to read all of them.

"Honey, are you okay?" Angela asked with concern.

"Um yeah, yeah…" Brennan replied without paying attention to Angela. "I have to go to the library, okay? I'll be back!" She said running as fast as she could. If she failed with this assignment, she'll never forgive herself for giving herself completely to a man and not caring about anything else.

**-Hey, we up for tomorrow, right? :)**

Booth messaged, but Brennan did not answered and ran until she got to the library.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry for not uploading, but well, my vacations were a little longer than expected.<p>

Thank you for your reviews!:)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Cough Syup – Young the Giant**

Brennan walked towards the library and her mind wandered towards all what happened these past days. Booth had brought almost all her walls down in just nineteen days, and that scared her terribly. A couple of days back she promised herself that her past would not define her, but maybe her past was there for a reason. Her career. She was just eight and a half months away from getting her doctorate and no one, not even Booth, was going to get in the way of that. She acknowledged that she was capable of having a relationship and having a good career (She was Temperance Brennan after all), but if she wanted to be a well-respected anthropologist, she had to put all her time and effort. She knew that an anthropologist went and came constantly from dig to dig, her knowledge of cultures had to be generous, and she couldn't do all that stuff with someone waiting for her. Also, she knew that a relationship in which you see your mate for a couple of weeks-a-year wasn't going to be a good one.

Her days with Booth had been amazing and as she looked back, she saw a passion that wasn't present in her since the last seven years. All those rounds of lovemaking (sex, just sex, she reminded herself), kisses and promises meant a lot to her now that she was trying to make a decision. Truth was, it wasn't that easy to just run away from him. She knew that all these thoughts didn't come by just because of a forgotten work, but more of her brain becoming rational about her status with Booth.

Her thinking was interrupted by her entering the library. She walked straight ahead and without noticing, sat on automatic on the same table she used to meet with Booth. 'He'll say it's fate' she thought and went to search the books she needed for her work. When she came back to the table, she found Angela sitting beside her things and she immediately knew Angela had followed her and now a whole interrogation thing was up.

"Angela, I'm not really in the mood to talk to anyone. I was just going to see if these books are the ones I need and then heading back home, if you want to come with me." Brennan said while she sat beside her best friend.

"Okay listen Brennan, we are going to talk, NOW. Before you close so much and break-up with Mr. Hot Stuff." Angela said shutting Brennan's book.

"Angela what is your problem? I'm fine! I don't need your advice to know that he's taking place over my career!" She yelled back.

"Excuse me, Temperance… I'm sorry, but your friend and you have to leave, now." The library assistant said softly. Brennan send a dead glare to Angela and got up to go towards the main desk. She took out the books and as soon as they were out, Angela grabbed her arm and turned her.

"Listen, you may not want to talk to me right now, but you're my best friend, I know you, Brennan! I know you're eating yourself out because you're afraid that Booth may leave you so vulnerable that you'll lose yourself. I know that you want to be the best at what you do, and I also know your heart is so big that you never let the world to see it, so please, just tell what is going in that Brain of yours." She said desperately. Brennan looked at her with an angered expression, but also knew her friend was right, so she took her hand and dragged her towards the park that was on the front of the library and they both sat on a bench. Brennan stared onto space until she felt the correct words forming on her mouth.

"I'm scared Angela." She said and a single tear escaped her eye. She rested her head on Angela's shoulder and Angela felt her heart crush. "I've always been alone, you know? Just me. The weird one." She whispered. "And then this guy comes along and I feel..."

"Complete?"

"Yeah. And that's not good now. I-I have my career in front of me. I'm not ready to settle down yet. I want to go on digs for a year without asking someone if it's okay. I want to save people, not to slave more…" She whispered sadly. "But I also want the feeling that Booth brings me."

"You may not admit it, but you seem a lot happier lately…"

"I am."

"Brennan listen to me…When I first met you, you were a lot different than what you are now. But, I got in the ride anyway, and it was definitely worth it. I know that right now, your career is the most important thing in your life, but that doesn't mean you can't have a second priority, which can be a hot guy which cares about you immensely and loves you so much that he allowed you to cry in his arms for what another guy made you…"

"Angela, Booth and I are just two people enjoying each other's company in more than one way… We are not talking about love here…" She said with a smile that gave her away.

"OH MY GOD, you totally said I love you to each other right?"

Brennan nodded.

"Oh C'mon! You went away with him for two days with the only exception of classes, you've cried in his arms for what Michael did to you, that's love, baby." Angela reassured. Brennan smiled back at her and they both walked towards the apartment.

"You know how I knew you were freaking out?" Angela asked and Brennan shook her head. "I know you can do that work in an hour, I mean, you're awesome!" Angela said and both of them laughed.

* * *

><p>The next day, Brennan came home after a 4 hour class when the house phone rang. When Brennan saw the caller ID, she remembered her long-forgotten phone on the sofa. She answered the phone and also checked her phone and found three messages and one missed call from Booth.<p>

"Hello?" She asked on the phone without knowing what to say next.

"Hey Bones, I waited for you at the Diner for like an hour and you didn't come. You okay?" Booth asked sadly. He was really looking up to that date, he bought her flowers and made her favorite breakfast.

"I'm sorry, Booth. Maybe we can meet for lunch?" Her tone was flat, almost without emotion, something that made Booth feel weird. He was clearly upset, and she was acting like she didn't care at all.

"Um, no. Actually, I have class all day today…"

"Oh, well… What about breakfast tomorrow?"

"That sounds good." There was an uncomfortable silence on both lines, neither of them knowing what to do.

"Would you mind if we went to the dinner instead?" Today, they were supposed to meet at his place, he was hoping for some…fun, before she left to class. When Booth heard this, the final alarms went off in his head telling him that something was wrong with her, but yet again, they both admitted that they loved each other that morning.

"Yeah, sure, fine, whatever you want…" He said nervously. This girl was different. She had a hard shell but inside, she was sweet and kind. He knew she had secrets, hell, he had secrets, but he knew that little by little, they'll find the true in each other.

Since the first time he saw her, he knew. You know when you talk to old couples and the guy always says that he knew? That was it, he knew right from the beginning. When Booth first stared at her blue eyes, he saw pain and love hidden behind those orbs, but when he saw her whole face, he saw the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Her pale skin contrasting with the blue shirt she was wearing the first day, the way she made a small frown while reading that book, and the most important thing, her smile. Her smile was the prettiest and he swore it could light up anything. That smile was so perfect, that it made him have the first impulse towards talking to her, and damn if talking to her had been the best decision he'd ever made.

"Okay, bye…" She said quickly feeling uncomfortable by the silence on the phone. She knew that she made him upset, but she also knew what exactly she had to say to him to make things right between them. She knew what her priorities were now and what she wanted, the thing that was left was for her to inform these things to him and for Booth to accept them. But what she heard next made her body relax and smile unconsciously.

"Hey, uh, I love you. Take care…" He said and disconnected the call. He felt stupid for such a weird action, but felt that she needed to know that. As she heard the call die, she felt a thing in her stomach she could not define. She grabbed her phone and texted 'I love you, too.' Back.

When Booth received the message, he smiled like a fool and knew things would get better.

* * *

><p>Thank you for the reviews :) I hope to upload soon!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Come Home – OneRepublic ft. Sara Bareiles**

Booth rolled on bed and stretched out his hand to touch the side of the bed beside him, when he felt nothing but cold sheets, he remembered that Brennan wasn't there with him, and wouldn't be in some time if they didn't talk about what was bothering her since a couple of days ago. He looked up at the ceiling and acknowledged that this night was the worst of the last couple of days because she wasn't there with him. He looked over at the clocked and realized that if he didn't hurry, he'll be late, something he definitely didn't want, and so he stood up and got into the shower without second thought.

When he felt the warm water falling on his stressed muscles, his brain began thinking about all the moments on the last couple of days with Brennan and a small smile formed on his lips at the memories. The way when she was tired, she'll put her head on his shoulder or how she smiled when he was just trying to impress her. She was more than special to him, she made him smile when no one else could, she made him way cheesier than what he was before they met, and the most important thing, she made him forget about all the hate he received while he was young and scared, all the hate he saw while in the army.

When Booth got out of the shower, he dressed and began fixing his hair. For some reason, he felt different from yesterday, he was not afraid anymore because he knew that _he_ made her forget all what she went through. He knew that her childhood was not the best when one night when she felt asleep in his arms while watching a movie and she murmured 'Don't go dad, please… Just stay.' And a tear fell from her eye. After that, nothing happened and he did not push the topic any further knowing that it was something that she'll tell when she was ready. He knew how it was being pressured into telling something personal. When Booth was happy with the way his hair looked, he grabbed his cell phone, wallet ad keys and headed towards the door hoping that all this would be over soon.

* * *

><p>Brennan cuddled deeper into the pillow she was holding, and sighed as she felt that it wasn't' as hard and snugly as the chest she became accustomed to. She closed her eyes and the first image that came to her mind was of him on one of the mornings they woke up together. A small smile grazed her lips at the way she remembered his eyes sparkling and that charm smile she sometimes wanted to erase off his face. His ruffled hair and the way his hand made lazy circles on her skin made her feel a great impulse towards him, so she got up and showered with just one thought on her mind. They'll be fine.<p>

She fixed her hair and opted for a summer dress and left the apartment without a sound, not wanting to wake up Angela. As she got out of her apartment building and felt the sun on her skin, she smiled, and when she looked up and saw nothing but the clear sky, she smiled and knew this was going to be a beautiful day.

* * *

><p>Booth sat down on their usual table and ordered an iced- tea knowing that in a few days, the coffee would be the only thing he drank just to be awake on classes and while doing work. He smiled when he saw those auburn curls and that pale skin that drove him crazy walking down the street, but his smiled got even wider when she noticed him and smiled too.<p>

As she entered the dinner, Booth stood up and they looked at each other. She admiring the way his eyes showed nothing but adoration, and he admiring how clear her eyes were today, small smiles on their lips, but a little bit of anticipation on their features. When she sat, he followed her lead, and after they ordered their food, that's when the silence was back.

Booth looked over at her and she saw a little flash of fear there, so she reached out and took his hand in hers. He looked down to their joined hands and caressed her skin with his thumb. Brennan closed her eyes and gave his hand a tight grip in response.

"I'm not good in expressing how I feel." She said shyly. He looked back at her and nodded, letting her know it was going to be alright. "Booth, you need something before we continue pursuing this relationship any further." Brennan said a little bit too quickly and bit her lower lip.

As she said that, he felt as the fear began to build again. Was there a secret there he didn't know yet? Was she not what he thought she was? He now felt anger, and as she saw that on his eyes, she squeezed his hand again and he sighed. "You know you can tell me anything, Bones." He whispered with seriousness on his eyes.

She sighed and removed her hand from his. "Before you came to me… I was…"

"Different?"

"Yeah. And well, I'm not like other people." She said with a small smile, but it suddenly disappeared when she looked down and shooked her head while biting her lip again. "I've always been the weird one, you know? I love science, I always have… and I always believed that love was just about chemicals in your brain that made you act irrational and always ended up in someone being hurt." She suddenly paused and Booth felt how his heart stopped and all suddenly he hated himself for falling in love. "Until now." She whispered and saw how his eyes changed completely and he sighed in relief and smiled lightly.

"That's good right?" He said trying to lighten up the mood a little. She smiled back but nodded.

"But that's not really what I wanted to tell you." She said, but was interrupted with the waiter bringing their food. For the first time, but wasn't all over the food before it was table, but he just stared at her with a face that she could not decipher. "My career will always come first." She blurted out and Booth gave her a confused look. "These past days I've been having a mental knot because I was trying to figure out how to maintain a healthy relationship while having a successful career."

"So you're friking out because you want to keep good grades?" He asked. Did she really make that big of a deal because of that?

"No! That's not it!" She said desperately. "I've been alone my whole life! Now you come along and all I want to do is being wrapped in your arms. All I can think about is about coming home to you and when I see you, a silly smile spreads on me!"

"What do you mean you've been alone your whole life?" He said worriedly. He tried to grab her hand again but she took it out of his grasp and a tear fell from her cheek.

"I don't want to talk about this in here." She whispered and more tears gathered in her eyes. He stood up and took their plates and asked if they could take them to go. When he came back to the table, she was looking out through the window and he felt his heart breaking just at the sight of her all broken again. He realized she was fragile but she made herself believe she was strong. He went and paid and took the bag with their food.

Booth went over and his hand found her shoulder. She looked up and he offered her a warm little smile, she stood up, and together, they walked out of the dinner with his arm securely around her shoulder. When they reached his car, he opened her door and she got in. He drove on complete silence and watched as she stared out the window and on moments tears gathered in her eyes.

* * *

><p>When they got inside of his apartment, she went over and snuggled on his couch while he set their breakfasts on the oven. Booth came back and sat next to her. Brennan now snuggled onto him with her head on his shoulder and her feet clad underneath her. Booth's hand moved on her back making soothing caresses.<p>

"My parents and brother left me when I was fifteen. Just before Christmas." She whispered and more tears fell down her cheeks and on his shirt. His heart broke and he hold her closer to him as she continued. "It was 3 days before Christmas. In the morning, they told Russ and me they were going to go and buy some presents. When I was leaving towards highschool, they hugged me tighter than they used to, and told me Russ would take care of me when I came back." She said. "I didn't knew that they told me that with double sense." She began crying softly now and clutching his shirt tightly in her hands.

"Bones, baby, I'm here. Don't cry." He said sadly clutching to her. He felt tears on his own eyes too, but didn't let them fall because of the anger he felt towards her parents. They made her this. She closed out people out because of their fault, she did not believed in love because of them.

When she calmed down a little more, she continued her story in how Russ left her on the 26th and how she managed to be alone, until on New Year's the police came by asking to see her parents and when they did not go after two hours of waiting for them, she told them everything. They took her to foster care and the worst 4 years of her life began. Booth listened to it and felt so much for the woman in his arms, that he didn't have words to express how much he loved her and how he would never left her. He hugged her tightly and kissed her head several times. When she was finished, he brought his finger towards her mandible and moved it until their faces were just a breath away, and slowly, lowered his lips towards hers. The kiss was soft but filled with emotions neither of them could explain.

"I'll never do that to you. I love you." He whispered when they broke the kiss. She nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I know." She said and hided her head on the crook of his neck.

When Booth noticed, she was fast asleep in his arms, so he picked her up and crawled her on his bed. He kissed her forehead and laid down next to her wrapping her in his arms and figuring in his mind that her family made so much damage on her that her opening to him like that, was something big. He knew now that her career always came first. He figured that it was because her career, her future, was something she could control, love wasn't. Booth also knew that being loved affected her greatly because of the fact that she feared being hurt again, and her way of dealing with things would be either working her brain out, or studying and working on her passion, either way, he'll accept it. She was the most beautiful thing that had happened to him in a long time, and he was not going to let her go that easily.

So he closed his eyes and hold her tight ignoring the way his stomach rumbled of hunger.

* * *

><p>I'm sooorrry! I'll update sooner now that I have more free time. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like the story. I have big plans for this! :)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chasing Cars – Snow Patrol**

Booth awoke to the delightful aroma of pancakes and bacon. When he rolled towards her side of the bed, he felt nothing but cold sheets, so he stood up and trailed towards the kitchen, where his girlfriend sat on the counter starring towards the window.

"You're up." She stated. Booth smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek. He stared in amazement the pancakes, egg and bacon that were served for him.

"What's this, Bones?"

"Well, when I woke up I was hungry, so I was going to cook something, but then I remembered that we actually bought breakfast but did not eat it. So I took out my fruits and ate them with a little of the oatmeal you had. Then, I heated your pancakes but thought that you'd be starving when you woke, so I made you eggs and bacon, too." Booth stared at her for a moment and kissed her softly. 'Thank you¿ he whispered.

He sat down and devoured his food with joy. "You know Bones, you should be proud, you're the only woman that can make Seeley Booth stay without eating for more than 4 hours."

She laughed lightly and suddenly, her mood changed and she said what had being bugging her since a couple of hours ago. "I'm sorry that I threw that… fact about me without notice. But, I felt that if this was going somewhere, we had to be completely honest with each other."

"Hey, don't be sorry about anything of your past, 'kay? Bones, something I've learned is that our past is what defines us, yeah, maybe we both had rough paths and all, but here we are here now, right? And I swear Bones, I'll never do that what they did to you. Never." With a gentle hand he caressed her fine face, until she grabbed it and took it to her lips, where she gave it a little kiss.

Booth sighed and picked her down from the counter and took her hand, guiding her towards his couch. When she sat, he took out a photo album that was by the TV. He opened it, and the first page showed a young woman with brown hair and green eyes with a little baby in her hands. Brennan analyzed the picture, but then moved her head enough to see the small smile on her boyfriend's face.

"That's my mother." He simply said and opened his arm enough for her to cuddle onto him. When she did, he kissed her head, and moved on to the next page. She saw how he held tighter onto the book as a picture of two boys appeared. Because of their cranial structure, she knew that the older was around seven and the younger was about five.

"And that's my brother, he's on the marine right now. I tried to persuade him into coming to college, but he didn't do it. I actually took out my first title and then went to the army, when I came back, I got back in." He explained. "I always wanted to settle down, and the army is not a place for that." He laughed a little and Brennan smiled too.

As he turned the pages, Brennan found more about Booth's past. Such as, that he played hockey since he was 9 (and that he still does), that her mother was an excellent singer and that his favorite aunt was a lesbian, but she died of cancer when he was fourteen. As Booth turned and the last picture of the album came to view, Booth's smile got wider and he caressed the picture with his finger.

"That's Pops and Granny when I left to the Army. They are my… ideal couple, you know? Pops always says that he knew right from the beginning." He said and smiled towards Brennan, getting lost in her eyes. "He also told me that when I found the girl, I would now because I will fell in love with her eyes…Which I did." Brennan felt how her cheeks got red and she smiled back.

"Pops always talks about Granny in a way that makes you know there's still love out there. He was my super hero as a kid. He taught me all my manners and…my charm." He smiled wickedly. "And I owe him so much, Bones. He…saved me." He said with a tight smile while tears formed in his eyes. Brennan hugged him tighter knowing this wasn't easy. "If it wasn't for him… I would have killed myself as a kid."

Brennan felt how his heart was beating faster and felt bad for the man in her arms. She knew how cruel some people could be, to the point of having suicidal thoughts. And then, she realized that his childhood wasn't the best one either, Booth was strong, for him to think of suicide, he had to go through something big.

"My father was an alcoholic. My mom told me that it began about a year after they got married, she said it began…simple. Just drinking on Friday nights, maybe weekends, but when he came home, he was always angry, so he skipped to bed straight away, just that. And then, she got pregnant, it was me, and she said that he changed, you know? That he stopped drinking and got all excited at the prospect of a kid." Boot smiled and Brennan stayed quiet knowing that this was important for him. She decided to show her gratitude of being showed a part of him that a few people know by hugging him tighter. "And, well… I don't really remember much of it, but he began drinking again when I was about two. But this time, it was worse. He came and…" He felt new tears in his eyes and had to take a deep breath.

"You can tell me." She whispered caressing his chest.

"He began hitting her. And after that, he hit her almost every day. I remember that a little after that, Jared was born and the chaos started. My dad would go away all day and come at night. When he came, mom would tell me and Jared to go upstairs. She brought us food and read us until we fell asleep, or until Jared did. I always stayed up…listening." His tears were now rolling freely and he began replaying all those nights on his head and felt as a knife when trough his heart.

"Until one night, I was like six and went downstairs, I don't know why, I don't know Bones! And I saw him… He was clutching her hair so tightly I thought she was going to lose it, I heard her screams and knew this was a bad one. I also saw how his fist made contact with her cheek two or three times before I went and tried to stop him. I remembered the way he looked at me at that instant. I saw rage and hate, and the last thing I remember about that night was his fist on my head." Booth sighed and held her tighter. "I woke up on the hospital three days after."

By now, Brennan was crying silently too, her fist was white of holding his shirt so tightly. Her feet were underneath her, so she was practically on top of him. The photo-album was now on the coffee table and their bodies were as anatomically close as possible.

"It continued. Every day, every damn day. But there was a difference. Every time he tried to hit mom, I got in the way, I told Jared to stay upstairs and I went down just to defend my mom. I received everything for a few minutes until she yelled at me and lock me on a closet for me to stay out of his drunken rage… I still remember the sound of his palm on her skin or her cries. And then one day, dad went off early as usual, and mom, well, I saw her packing… When I saw it, I asked why, she just kissed my cheek and Jared's and promised that everything was going to be alright. Just before he came, I saw her take off and that's the last time I saw her." Booth remembered how sad she looked when she went away and how the night his dad came, he hit Jared for the first time but Booth did nothing about it because he was being abused too.

"6 months after being in hell with him, Pops came on a surprise visit one day and saw him hitting us. He took us to his house and he and Granny took care of us. They still do. I don't know a thing about my father after Pops took us in, and to be honest, I don't want to know. " Brennan hugged him and he sighed in her hair.

"Booth, I need you to know that you're not guilty about all of that stuff. Your dad, I don't know him, but even if he made bad decisions, doesn't mean that you'll follow them too. I now that. You'll never be like your father." She whispered and he kissed her softly.

"Thank you." He whispered.

They stood wrapped in each other's comfort until Brennan placed a light kiss on his lips and stood up, taking his hand in hers. She led him towards the bathroom, where she turned the water to fill the bathtub. She discarded her clothing and stood completely naked in front of him. She took his clothes off too and let him sank down on the warm water. He sighed as the water began to relax his sore muscles, but felt complete when Brennan sank down too and her back hit his chest. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her neck while her hands massaged his thighs.

"These 24 hours have been one hell of depressing." He whispered and Brennan had to laugh at that.

"Well, it's only three, we can go somewhere nice and end those 24 hours different."

"I like nice places." He whispered and both of them stayed on the tub whispering sweet nothings and snuggling until the water began to cool. They both missed each other's touch when they got out, but that was soon forgotten when Brennan 'accidentally' dropped her towel and smiled towards him. Booth just smiled at that and picked her up and took her to his bedroom, both laughing along the way.


End file.
